Unknown Truth
by xTamashii
Summary: Ion has changed. The only one who has a chance to change him back is Esther. Is Ion so closed up to the world that he shuts out the most important person to him? [Ion x Esther]
1. P a r t O n e

Well, here is the two shot I had planned to write. ;P

Here is Unknown Truth, hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Unknown Truth**

Esther hated fighting with him. She hated it more than anything.

The Albion government had told her that she had to go to the Empire for hiding, because they had such excellent connections there, and Esther didn't mind. She had wanted to visit her dear friend, Ion Fortuna, for a while now, so she didn't mind.

She tried to stop the tears from streaming down her face, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop the tears. The aftermath of the fight was worse than anything. It killed her. She felt as if her heart was being constricted; it was suffocating.

She sniffed, burying her head in the pillow on the bed she had been sleeping in. The pillow smelled fresh and clean; the servants had probably washed it recently.

The worst part of the fighting was not the fight itself, but the pain she felt afterwards. It was too much to bear. She cared for the young Methuselah, probably a lot more than she should, but that was another thing she couldn't help, along with the tears.

She didn't fight with him often, but when she did, it killed her. Did it do to him what it did to her?

Hm. As if.

He was much tougher than her. He had matured so much since the last time she had seen him. He had become a lot more distant with her, just like the first time they had met. He had been distant then, too, but later opened up.

She had been staying with the Duchess of Moldova and her grandson for a week.

A mere week, and she felt as if he was just pushing her away.

His dazzling crimson eyes used to soften at the sight of her.

He used to smile kindly at her, be able to joke and laugh with her.

They used to be able to talk, like close friends should.

Now his eyes were always cold and hard, like gemstones. No, his eyes weren't that bright anymore. His once brilliant red eyes now resembled identical puddles of dried blood.

He hardly ever smiled; when he did, it was mocking and bitter. He never laughed. She never heard him laugh once.

They rarely talked. When they did, Ion would usually become bitter and not want to speak with her or be near her anymore.

Sure they had always had their disagreements, she had been able to handle those small quarrels, but this had been an all-out war. Her throat felt hoarse from all of the yelling. Her cheek also stung from the blow he had given her.

That's when the fight had ended. He simply hid his eyes behind his bangs and ran off quicker than she could blink.

There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight. Too much was on her mind. She was going to break. Sitting here and feeling worse wasn't going to do anything good for her.

Esther rose up from the bed, and stumbled over to the washbasin, before a fancy mirror. She looked warily at her reflection.

She was a mess. Her hair was messy and knotted, and her left cheek was reddish, and wasn't fading. She sighed, trying to clear her sore throat. That blow would certainly leave a bruise; Ion was very strong and probably intended to do it. He almost always meant what he did.

Esther pulled a small washcloth out of a wooden cabinet on the wall.

After scrubbing her face and fixing her hair, she looked a little better. Her eyes had a dull, haunted look, and the red mark on her cheek was not fading. At all.

With another weary sigh, Esther hung the cloth on the side of the basin, and opened the doors from the guest chambers. It wasn't completely dark in Byzantium yet; it was early evening. She stumbled down the huge spiral staircase, careful not to trip over her gown.

She was startled to fund the Duchess sitting comfortable in a large, silk armchair, reading a leather-bound book and drinking some kind of liquid from a small, crystal glass.

The Duchess looked up, her pure red eyes showing a flicker of shock at Esther's appearance, but it was gone, and the beautiful Methuselah woman beamed. "May I be of assistance to you Esther?" Mirka Fortuna questioned, her rich melodic voice, echoing slightly in the vast room.

"Ah…well, My Lady, have you seen his Excellency, the Earl of Memphis?"

"My grandson?" The woman looked confused for a moment, then she smiled. "Ah, of course dear, he is up in his chambers at the moment, I believe. Shall I have a servant fetch him for you?"

"No thank you, My Lady, I would like to speak with him myself."

Mirka nodded in understanding. "Very well, then." A servant appeared at Esther's side so quickly she almost fell backwards.

"You should take this key. Most likely he has locked the door. He tends to do that."

"Thank you very much, Duchess."

"Of course, Sister Esther."

Clutching the key firmly in both hands, Esther made her way back up the stairs. She had been to Ion's room many times, and had memorized it's location. She couldn't quite recall what it was that she had been thinking of, but before she knew it, she was standing before the wide, twin doors of his room.

Esther raised a shaking had to put the key in the lock. With a trembling hand, Esther turned the key in the lock, bracing herself for what she knew would come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'll be updating soon.

Be waiting the second part of my two shot!

Ja ne!


	2. P a r t T w o

Here is part two of _Unknown Truth. _

Enjoy! ;3

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Part Two**

There was a faint click as Esther opened the door. She slowly, carefully turned the handles. As she did so, the two doors swung slowly open. Esther could feel herself shaking violently. She was amazed that she hadn't collapsed yet.

She lifted up one trembling foot, then the other, and slowly, quietly closed the doors behind her. Just as the doors were closing, she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. Her stomach clenched and her pulse quickened. She knew very well who it would be. Who else could it be?

"Esther." A weary voice said from behind her, "What are you doing here. Why."

She internally cringed at his tone. It was sad, dull, flat, and lifeless.

"T-t-t-to ap-polog-gize…f-for ea-earlier…" Her voice was weak and quiet, and every word shook. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to face him. He had gotten quite a bit taller than her. His dull red eyes were just as expected. His usually neat blonde hair was tousled and sticking up in all directions, and his already very pale face was even paler than usual. There were faint shadows beneath his eyes. He was still standing very close to her.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." She could still feel his breath, which now blew over her face. Her sad blue eyes widened slightly.

"B-but…you were…upset with me…"

"No, Esther…" He murmured so softly and sadly she had to concentrate to listen and not to break down. His hand rose slightly. For a moment, Esther thought he was going to hit her again. But to her surprise, he placed his hand gently over the spot he had hit earlier.

"If anything," he whispered, "I am the one who should be apologizing to you."

"Ion," She couldn't stop the tears now. Stupid tears…she didn't want to cry now…not now…

He gently caressed her sore cheek one last time, before removing his hand from her face, and placing it in hers. She gripped it tightly. She wasn't sure she could let go. He led her across the large room to his wide, neatly made bed.

He pushed her gently towards the bed, forcing her to sit down. She still felt tense and uncomfortable; after he had changed, she always felt this way around him. After he had changed, that is.

"Esther." He asked, sitting beside her, "You are afraid of me. Why?"

It was the first time he had asked a question without making it sound like a statement in a while.

She laughed weakly. "You have…no…idea…Ion…"

He realized how weak and tired she was, so he gently pushed her down on the bed, forcing her to lie down. He placed a hand gently on her forehead, causing the worn out girl to close her eyes in exhaustion.

"You have a bit of a fever." He muttered, distractedly, "You probably shouldn't be here." He was now speaking quickly and frantically. He didn't notice that Esther's eyes had fluttered open. She slowly raised a hand, and placed a finger over his lips.

"Enough…" She murmured, "It's horrible to hear you speak like that. I don't blame you." Se noticed his eyes had a little more luster to them. She couldn't stand to see his eyes dull again after seeing them brighten, even if it was only slightly.

His eyes widened a bit in shock, then he carefully removed her finger from his lips and shook his head sadly. "If I hadn't-"

She raised her other hand, placing it on his face. "Please." She whispered, "Don't."

He sighed, releasing her other hand, and placing his own hand over the one that rested upon his cheek.

His eyes flicked up anxiously to her face. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

She managed a small, weak smile. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked this quietly, tightening his grip on her hand slightly.

"No. Never…"

He looked intently at her, gratitude in his gaze.

She blushed slightly and looked down. She could feel some strange motion burn inside of her stomach when he looked at her like that…

He, of course, thought something was wrong.

"Are you alright…?"

"I'm more than alright…I'm so glad to have you back…"

He knew what she meant; there was no need to explain it.

After a few moments silence, Ion spoke up. "Scoot over."

"What?"

"…Please?"

"Um…" Esther could feel herself blushing. _Well, it is his bed._

"Of course." She complied, scooting over to give him enough room to lie down.

He stretched out beside her, his red eyes boring deep into her blue ones.

He reached out to gently brush his fingertips along her cheek. Esther closed her eyes; there was no denying how nice it felt.

"Esther…" he whispered, his soft voice was almost like a song.

"Hm…?"

"I'll tell you the reason why I've been avoiding you."

"Hm."

"It's because…" He sighed and resumed stroking her cheek.

"Hm…?"

"Because I love you Esther."

Her eyes fluttered open in shock. All she could do was stared. He had stopped stroking her cheek and had removed his hand.

Esther leaned back down on the bed, too tired to think. All she could think of was that phrase. She didn't know what to believe anymore. He pressed his lips softy to her forehead, and closed his eyes himself. Esther opened her eyes halfway, then leaned in closely to his face. He looked so peaceful…

Without thinking, Esther pressed her lips to his. His crimson eyes hot open, wider than normal with amazement. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

This was the truth. The truth that had been unknown to both of them, was now revealed.

And in their hearts, they both agreed…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SAP! OMG!

I was getting all giddy just writing this. XD

Well, read and review!


End file.
